


Davanti alla porta

by Amrty



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrty/pseuds/Amrty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ci sono delle sere dove certe domande ci tormentano, e ci ritroviamo davanti alla porta di qualcuno. Per rispondere a certe domande, ci sono alcune decisioni da prendere, porte da aprire, campanelli da suonare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Davanti alla porta

Sono qui, fermo davanti alla sua porta.

 

 

Suono il campanello. Non so bene neppure io perché sono qui.

Però volevo venire qui.

Mi apre, ha gli occhi gonfi, come se avesse pianto, la barba incolta, vestiti smessi e l’aria di uno che non sta di certo passando un bel momento.

Mi guarda allucinato: “Cosa cavolo ci fai tu qui?”

“Mi offri una birra?”

Mi fa cenno di entrare, ancora perplesso, ma non rispondo alla sua esplicita domanda.

Ci sediamo nel divano, la tv già accesa su programmi che né io né lui vediamo. Il silenzio per un po’ si protrae, infine di nuovo la domanda tanto temuta.

“Allora, vuoi spiegarmi cosa ci fai qui? È una fuga?”

Voleva essere una battuta, ma il tono era carico di mille e troppi significati per coglierli tutti, mi domando se posso sperare, se davvero quella piccola inflessione di speranza c’era davvero o me la sono solo immaginata.

Ma domani è domani ed io ho solo questa sera per capirlo.

Non sono un gran giocatore di poker, ma questo è il mio momento per far all-in.

Appoggio la birra nel tavolo, mi siedo vicino a lui, lo guardo, e con quel poco di coraggio che ho, dettato forse dalla disperazione, lo bacio.

All’inizio sfioro semplicemente quelle labbra che per anni hanno popolato i miei sogni, passa il tempo e lui non si ritira, e divento più audace. Dischiudo leggermente le labbra e lui fa altrettanto, un implicito invito che colgo subito. Ed eccoci, ci stiamo baciando. Da anni sono ossessionato da quelle labbra, quella lingua e ora finalmente sono mie.

Dio questo è il paradiso.

Il bacio da timido si fa più irruento, più disperato, troppo a lungo desiderato… troppo a lungo ho, abbiamo?, rinnegato questo bisogno…

Infine ci stacchiamo per riprender aria, l’istante magico è finito, e subentra lo shock.

Rimaniamo in silenzio a fissare la tv, dove pubblicità scorrono tranquille senza capire che qui, in questo istante, il mondo si è capovolto e per pochi minuti noi due siamo stati in cielo, tra le stelle e la luna.

“Domani ti sposi”

Mai caduta dal cielo fu più dolorosa. Né più veritiera. Realistica.

È vero, domani mi devo sposare. Ma per anni ho pensato di esser l’unico a desiderare qualcosa di più da quest’amicizia.

“Non sarei dovuto venire”

“Non saresti dovuto venire”

 

 

Fermo davanti alla sua porta mi blocco, un attimo prima di suonare, fisso la porta e infine mi giro e ritorno su i miei passi…. Certe domande è meglio se rimangono senza risposta, forse, chissà….

 


End file.
